kakeinoalicefandomcom-20200215-history
Ibara Kuonji
Ibara Kuonji is the one of the Kuonji sibblings, the Eldest female. She comes from the noble and rich Kuonji family Personality She's mentioned to have a strong adoration for the Kuonji 'Mother' (Olga), as well as an unusual sense of humor as seen with scattering/burrying Stella in rose petals and a spiked skull ring after Stella & Zeno 'attacks' Olga. She talks in old english, like shakespearean, speech-style. rarely talking in normal english. Ibara seems to have an adoration for things that are both beautiful and Elegant. as well as she seems to have a great destain for men in general. It's shown that the destain can go from merely disliking to down right despising depending on whom the male is. Biography Ibara originally comes from a family of four, a mother, father, and older brother. After her elder brother, Ikuma, became paralyized their father began to push his dream of having a son be a professional fighter onto Ibara against her will. Forcing her to take on her brother's name and go through riggerous training, it got to the point of heavy physical and verbal abuse. Not even allowing her to have even a slight interest in anything 'beautiful', 'feminine' or 'elegant', destorying any such thing she'd have as well to try to force her even more to 'become' the obedient 'son' that does as he's told and focuses only on training for fighting tournments of various kinds from wrestling to kickboxing for examples. it's unknown if she broke down and killed her parents or ran away from her original home to end up eventually at the kuonji's adoption 'festivities'. Though she does veiw Olga as her 'true mother' and savior from that day onward. this is due to the fact that she trusted her original mother whom in the end willingly turned her to her father when he was wanting to hurt her. Due to her adoration of Olga and veiwing the woman as her savior, she tried to see if Olga's husband was trustworthy to the point of following him to his bedchambers only to find he had a male 'lover'. since then she hated him with passion and wanted to 'protect' Olga from him. She's also shown in volume 6 to also be protective of Stella when he was around despite the 'killing game' still being active for the sibblings of the household. it's also revealed that she is one of two whom remembers clearly what happened durring the first 'tea party', when she informs Stella to not trust Zeno and mentions what she witnessed at the 'tea party' all those years ago. Relationships Olga Kuonji: She's rather close to Olga, veiwing her as her true mother. She states herself that she would do anything for Olga at all, even kill her beloved sibblings if that was what the woman wished. She fears rejection from Olga the most. Stella Kuonji: Not much is known about how they interacted prior to the start of the seires, but it is presumed Ibara cared a decent bit about Stella. Even to the point of giving her warnings and even a calling card before haveing their death match. Mira: Mira is the 'special' person Ibara had brought over for the 'teaparty', she's also Mira's closest friend and presumed lover. They're seen sharing a bed and being partiqularly close Trivia * Ibara's kanji in her name means "briar and thorn". * Mentioned in volume 4 that Ibara adores the Mother (Olga) * her Alias was presumed to be Briar Rose due to the fact her name means 'thorn' and she cameo'd in volume for briefly to surround an uncoincous Stella with roses, this was disproven with her title being shown in the back of volume 6 * It's mentioned on the Mangaka's twitter that she is into Wrestling * it's shown in her flashback that she possibly also did kickboxing tornments since it shows kickboxing gloves in one pannel Category:Kuonji Family Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alive